


Teething

by tetsarou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: A little bit of relaxation amongst a universe of troubles.





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a tumblr prompt for an anon:
> 
> GASP YOURE BACK!!! Lance has an oral fixation?? (love sucking on shiros fingers, suckling at his neck while curled in his lap to calm down/just generally, licks to be playfully and affectionate) And Shiro is happy to either indulge ;) or just be there for him as they take a ride in the black lion while Lance is in his lap curled up with his face in Shiro’s neck. possible a/o/b

“Lance, it's too hot for this,” Shiro rumbled.

But he couldn't keep himself from nuzzling into the Omega. How could he? When it's been days since they last were able to be close like this, Shiro couldn't find it in himself to fight back the heat and sweat the beaded along his body.

The mission had been untimely, the stress of it throwing their one Omega into an early heat cycle, one full of stress and pain. He still smelled like it, despite the blistering heat of the nearby star already having sweat him through it.

The star had provided welcome release for everyone, a safe haven from prying ships and Galra fleets. Distorting any kind of magnetic field with its solar flares. 

It allowed them all a moment of respite, but Shiro was left pacing circles. 

Lance had pushed himself and it worried Shiro enough to pick at his nails and skin, leaving little marks on his legs and cuticles bloody. Despite the little comforts and smiles, Shiro knew it was hurting him, they had been together too long for him not to notice the discomfort and strain on Lance's face. It was easy to smell it on him, too, and that always bubbled up some dark and desperate in him.

It put Shiro into a state of frenzy, made him dot after Lance even though he was reassured, trying to make him comfortable, giving him space when Lance needed it most.

This was a welcome relief--Shiro could finally smell some warm and enticing bits of Lance's natural smell now that he sweat through that unkind heat. His short fever broke fast, and he started taking to himself more, no longer needing as much comfort and left Shiro with images that made his stomach warm and skin tingle. The change in scent didn't help.

Lance had curled up with him these past few days, the engrained need having him cling to Shiro as they slept, but he would get up, a sudden late spike having him move into seclusion to handle the heat in his system. His hands would hesitate, touching along Shiro's chin as he drifted away, the two purring at each other between lingering kisses before Lance left to harbor in his own room. Shiro trembled all over where he was left in their nest, dozing as he breathed in the scents of Lance around him. His scent had become so enticing, Shiro find himself too often nuzzling into Lance's pillow where his glands had rubbed.

Now, it was them trying to get a single moment out of the day, them alone got more than a few hours finally now that Lance's heat settled. They had been their, curled up in Black's cockpit for most of the day.

Again, Lance nosed into him, breath too hot on his skin. But Shiro let him, tilted his head back and purred as Lance nibbled along his bare chest and shoulders. 

He was still so unbelievably playful and needy, subdued finally but still giving attention like he desired. And Shiro adored it--how Lance's teeth gently tugged his skin. 

It's been too long since either of them mapped out the other. More than a few months likely. It had a harsh twinge go through Shiro's chest.

But Lance was a bit more faraway than he would have liked for that. His eyes were lidded, glossy, but he showed some irritation mixed with his overall content mood. His mouth worked quickly over Shiro's fingers first, coaxing them enough in their room to take a long deserved ride in Black-alone. So no one could intrude for once.

His tongue slipped out, licking along the digits and wetting Shiro's knuckles. 

Shiro chuckled as he curled his fingers, gently moving to cup Lance's face and let him suck on his thumb.

Oh, he missed this. 

“Do you want to come up here,” Shiro murmured, following the tilt of Lance’s head as Shiro moved with his hand, exposing that elegant neck. The sight made his stomach twist.

“Mhm.” Lance nodded.

Shiro chuckled at how Lance followed his hand, lips mouthing at his palm. He sucked at Shiro’s wrist, moving up onto his feet to crawl into his lap. 

He pulled Lance close, getting him to lift up from the cool floor finally and into his arms. It was stifling, but right now he needed to feel the way Lance shifted and pressed against him. He loved how much he moved, how he tried to balance himself on Shiro's legs.

Shiro pressed his head into Lance's as soon as he settled, curling his arm tight and protective around him. He breathed in, scenting the wiggly Omega as he grew more comfortable in his lap.

“Better?” He laughed, asking as Lance settled heavy on him.

“Very much,” Lance hummed, shifting a little more to balance on Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro tilted back to give him room, but kept up the touching, smoothing his hand up Lance’s side and watching him shudder, marveling at how the Omega’s attention shifted so effortlessly to the glass of the lion and the colors shining above. 

He was looking out, eyes wide and mouth diligently working over Shiro's fingers, gaze taken in by the low, brilliant glow of the sun, the solar flares lighting up the inside of the lion and painting them in gold. Shiro pressed into him, fixated and impossibly drawn in, and nibbled back, teeth soft against hot skin, tongue tasting the sweat there but breathing in to sample the sweet scent.

Lance purred, turning his head to nose into Shiro's ear, letting his noises be heard loud and unmuffled. He trilled again when Shiro pressed into his jaw, stirring up the scent there that had begun to fade. It was intoxicating, even that little bit. It landed heavy on his tongue, urging him to peek out wet appendage and lick up the heady scent on Lance’s skin. He adored the reaction, the way Lance shifted his hips and legs almost slipped out from under him where he struggled to balance on Shiro's thighs.

His head pressed into Shiro's neck again, a little question on his lips with his chirp. He didn’t need to ask more than that. Shiro pressed up, rubbing his neck along Lance’s shoulder to stir up a few more scents and sounds.

Shiro relented as Lance began to shift uncomfortably from the stimulation, tilting his head to bump it with Lance's a moment before moving his chin those few inches to kiss him. He could feel Lance settle instantly, his mouth now again busy as he leaning in over him, impossibly soft with his lips but possessive with his hands, molding himself against Shiro's chest despite the heat.

Lance was gentle with the kiss, noises in his throat as he smiled against Shiro's lips. He loved the sounds of them parting, taking in air between them. A dance as they tilted their heads this way and that.

Too soon he pulled away, gathering one last slow kiss from him before Lance moved on. Shiro closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Lance as he mouthed along his jaw and ear, how his hands were slow and fingers played with his own hands, slotting together easily. He swayed a bit, humming low as he practically danced to his own little tune.

All of it was enough to have him laughing.

Lance was so uncharacteristically amble and awake suddenly. Usually he would be curled up in his nest, barely conscious after a long week of his heat tearing through him. Shiro was used to simple nuzzling and cooing, Lance's hazy state subdued by the Alpha’s smell. 

Now he was everywhere, bouncing in Shiro's lap like a pup and eyes wide as he took in the spectacle outside again. His mouth was back to working a thousand times a minute, teeth scraping over metal fingers or gently pinching flesh ones. 

Shiro sighed deep, content with whatever Lance was doing, breathing in the heady scent around them. It warmed him all over, sent a shiver down his spine.

He missed this dearly. Lance was never really one to be up and giving in to whatever Shiro asked after heats. He mostly buried himself in mounds of blankets and grumbled for the next few days.

Maybe… Lance could humor him for a while.

Shiro pressed forward, hovering a moment before opening his mouth to nip at the shoulder presented to his face.

Lance chuckled at the action but quieted as soon as Shiro's fingers found their way into his hair, slowly massaging and working through the sweaty locks. He purred at the numbing sensation, growing still and taking in the feeling. 

Shiro pulled him in after a few moments of marveling, basking in how Lance glowed there, adoring the feeling of tense muscles and glands finally being worked loose. Shiro nosed into his neck, deep purr in his chest having grown to a full on rumble as he curled up around Lance, his skin sticking to the seat and the Omega's skin. His fingers worked still as he nestled there, tucking Lance's legs up to fold around his side and pull them together into an impossibly knit circle. 

Shiro felt his chest bump against Lance's with every breath, felt how the Omega lay lax in his lap, long limbs curled up to be guarded and touched. He felt so warm all over. 

But warm was an understatement, it was blistering, but he couldn't help loving how Lance breathed so easily, how he stayed so still and allowed this, this. Usually he was already complaining about the heat, about the uncomfortable pain in his body. Now he was nearly asleep in Shiro's arms, steady and lazy purr in his throat, leaning his head back into Shiro's fingers that still worked along glands. 

Shiro nuzzled Lance, gaining a soft noise of acknowledgement before quieting. It was so warm to hear, so comfortable, Shiro couldn't keep his eyes from drooping too much longer. It has been too long without this, and he felt so loved and adored. He nearly forgot what that felt like--being comfortable in his skin. 

He lounged further, wishing deeply he had a bed to curl up in, to lavish his partner with more attention, but he couldn't hope for anything better. They were drifting, lost to another world for a moment, hoping it would drag on long enough for them to finally reconnect and gain some of that old familiarity.

Shiro heard Lance chirp every so often, after having dipped into the edges of blackness. He woke up three times to smile, tired fingers once again moving to rub slow circles into the back of Lance's head. It didn't take long for Lance to fully drift off, he needed it. But Shiro managed to focus bleary, crossed eyes and watch him a moment longer, following the beads of sweat glimmering on Lance's skin and his relaxed face so gorgeous even in sleep. 

He knew they would be here for hours and only the brink of danger would pull them apart. But for now, Shiro lay comfortably with his partner, despite the ache in his back and neck, the stickiness of his skin against Lance's. This contact was long overdue and he needed to subdue the anxiety that had formed like a lead ball in his gut.

So close Lance had come to sickness and… death even. 

Shiro kissed his forehead.

They were fine for now, if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small piece. Thank you for reading and please leave comments!


End file.
